Architectural fabric is fabric used as a building structure or part of a building structure. It typically provides protection for humans from elements such as wind, sun, and rain. It may be a permanent structure or a temporary one. If temporary, it may be retractable or removable, for example by folding, rolling, or otherwise storing.
There are several requirements for architectural fabric. It must be strong enough to withstand wind and other stresses during assembly and use. It must be flexible and durable, so that it can be folded or rolled and its strength and integrity are maintained over time. It must be UV light resistant. UV light tends to degrade and weaken fabric over time. A fabric that is UV resistant will stand up under this exposure. It should generally be fire retardant and waterproof. It should be easily seamed (or “welded”). It must also be aesthetically pleasing.
A known architectural fabric is a composite consisting of fiberglass fabric coated with PTFE. Although this product has certain desirable qualities, it is not suitably flexible. The fabric thus cannot be used efficiently in applications where convenient removal of the fabric is needed.
Another known architectural fabric has a coating of PVC or acrylic on polyester fabric. These products have flexibility but only limited durability. Unless specially treated, these fabrics are flammable and tend to degrade under UV light. After a certain amount of flexing and UV exposure, these products develop cracks or other imperfections that allow water to penetrate the fabric at the point where it has been compromised.
Another known architectural fabric is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,577B2 to Kelmartin et al. The article disclosed therein comprises a polytetrafluoroethylene fabric attached to at least one composite membrane of a porous polytetrafluoroethylene film having a fluoropolymer adhesive (such as THV) contained in its pores. The porous polytetrafluoroethylene film is provided to make the article durable and aesthetically pleasing. Addition of the film requires additional processing, however. The film also tends to mute any pigments or colors in the fabric or the THV.
A limitation of known architectural fabrics made of polytetrafluoroethylene fiber is that certain substances can be absorbed through wicking into the polytetrafluoroethylene fiber. Examples of such substances are silicone oil, hydrocarbon oil, and isopropyl alcohol. Certain surfactants have the capability of lowering the surface tension of water which makes it also possible for water to then wick into the porous polytetrafluoroethylene fibers. Once liquids are absorbed into the fibers of the fabric, undesirable color and/or light transmission variations can result.
An economical, weldable, waterproof, fire retardant architectural fabric is needed in the industry, which does not become discolored or have altered light transmission properties after exposure to water or other liquid contaminants.